Many vehicles are marketed with controllable vehicle chassis systems. Example controllable vehicle chassis systems are anti-lock brake systems, traction control systems, and controllable variable force suspension systems. A typical anti-lock brake system includes wheel rotational velocity sensors that provide, for each wheel, an output signal indicative of wheel rotational velocity.
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/235,733, filed Apr. 29, 1994, and assigned to the assignee of this invention described an automotive anti-lock braking system that uses vehicle wheel speed sensors, wheel-to-body relative position sensors and body corner accelerometers to affect a desired anti-lock braking control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,658, assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a vehicle variable force suspension system control responsive to body-to-wheel relative position sensors and body corner accelerometers.